


One Last Adventure

by Sherlock_Holmes_221B



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Watson, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sub Holmes, Unknown Love, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Holmes_221B/pseuds/Sherlock_Holmes_221B
Summary: Now now take into considerations that this is my vary first Sherlock themed Fan-fiction so please don't judge if it is not to your liking





	One Last Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Now now take into considerations that this is my vary first Sherlock themed Fan-fiction so please don't judge if it is not to your liking

Sherlock had somehow gotten John to stay for a game of poker only 2 weeks into John's marriage with Mary. Although Mary was not too particularly fond of Sherlock she understood that John and him we grate friend whether John said it or not. Anyway, the poker game had lasted quite long and along with the poker game wine was served as, well it's not every day that John was over you know well ever scene he married Mary. At about midnight on the dot the slightly taller doctor yawned and stretched "hmm we should stop here" he said his voice lower than usual due to him being tired "HUH!? but we aren't even halfway through" Sherlock grunted with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. John sighed slightly "Sherlock it's midnight Mary should be worried by now I told I would be back no later the 10:40"

Sherlock growled lightly under his breath " why don't you just stay the night, I mean this used to be your home you know". John sighed and gave Sherlock the famous John Watson glare "Sherlock we've had this talk my home is with Mary now and I would like to be at my home as soon as possible, you've already managed to get me drunk, stay late, and waste half of my money what more do you want from me" the raven haired man crossed his arms and muttered something under his breath. "Hmmm? oh sorry, I didn't quite catch that" john said with a tone you'd speak to a pouting child with. "I said, I want you to stay here with me". Sherlock's voice was laced with confidence and something else john couldn't quite pin down. John eye's wondered Sherlock once he reached his face john's eyes widened in surprise 'He's blushing!? hmm he's cute when he blu- AHH NO NO what am I thinking I have a wife dammit' john thought to himself and quickly dismissed it by shaking his head

John stood from his seat with yet another sigh "you've had too much to drink Sherlock get some rest". Sherlock rolled his eyes " I didn't drink too much john" his voice was less confident. "Then why is your face red are you running a fever" john knew it wasn't that but he wanted to be that he didn't want to be dragged back into that rabbit hole. Sherlock glared up at john "You Full well know why I'm fucking red" john cocked a brow and walked over to the chair Holmes was sitting in "is that so" he said squatting in front of the chair. Sherlock growled and got in John's face "That is very so". there was what felt like hours of silent staring but it was only a few minutes "Sherlock Holmes what are you up to" John said studying the raven's eyes to only see them doing the same back. there were a couple more seconds of seconds of silence then john saw a flicker of jealousy in Sherlock's eyes, suddenly Sherlock's lips were on the john and for a split second, it seemed that Sherlock was relaxed only to have his relaxation broken by john pulling away.

There was a slight whimper from Sherlock but you could only hear it if you were right there as john was right there is inches away from Sherlock. John stared stunned not knowing how to react at first right as he was about to say something the genius in front of him snapped fully back into reality and his went wide. "oh dear god i apologize it was a natural bodily impulse i failed to contain" he stood forcing john to stand as well and started to push him towards the door "Don't you have a carriage to find Watson your wife should be worried about you now wouldn't she Watson". The Doctor planted his feet into the ground stopping him from moving any further. He turned quickly "Natural bodily impulse my ass! You out of nowhere kissed me well maybe not out of nowhere what was that glimpse of jealousy i saw before!? Don't lie to me Holmes" he growled angrily. Sherlock's eyes no longer had that jealousy in them they were more sad then anything, to most they would look emotionless but to John it was obvious he had seen that look before a very long time ago but none the less it was the same look.

"Sherlock have you fallen in love with me" Sherlock looked away from john before using his intelligence to guard him 'love is just sex drive, attachment, and partner preference. The primary neurochemicals {neurotransmitters, sex hormones, and neuropeptides} that govern these drives are testosterone, estrogen, dopamine, oxytocin, and vasopressin". The blond  growled "Sherlock don't use that on me i know you you just used that when your trying to shell yourself off" Sherlock sigh and plops back into his chair "fine i'm in love with you i have been for a while now leave it alone and go home your wife must bee so worried". john sat down in his chair "not until we clear this up" he said crossing his legs and arms "now Sherlock Holmes how long is a long time is it since we met, couple years, couple months?". The genius groaned "a couple years. it started the first time you were forced to save me. even though i had the situation fully under control." Sherlock said bluntly to keep his ego to self standers causing john to bite back a rude comment.

"And how did you know you were in love with me because to me you seem to think love is just hormones and such" John cocked a brow wanting to dig deeper into this newly found rabbit hole. "Well whenever you were with Mary I got this burning feeling in my chest and every time we were alone I would get this very stuffed up feeling like someone was sitting on my chest, sometimes I would only feel perfectly safe around you despite the thousands of time I told myself I was safe with or without you" Sherlock was sat in his normally well normally for him his legs crossed like a pretzel yet still slumped over but his arms were crossed. Watson nodded slowly and leaned forward rubbing his eye and sighing "You had to wait until I was married to come out to me" Sherlock growled and raised his arms flopping them back down "It's not like I was planning on confessing it just slipped out. I was actually planning on never confessing". Watson looked up from rubbing his eyes "You were never going to confess. idiot I would have been fine if you did it down the road 3 or 4 years, or even before Mary and I had gotten married but no you had to let it slip out now 2 weeks into my marriage"

"Well what is it to you john. Why do you care so much about my feelings you have a wife and soon to be a family your happy. What are my feelings to you John Watson" Sherlock snapped getting quite annoyed with the situation well maybe he was annoyed at the fact that he was getting emotional about it. either way he was now annoyed he just wanted to return to his tests and experiments maybe sleep get his mind off it anything would. John's eyes squinted into a death like glare "Excuse me? what is it to me!?" he stood in a fit of anger. Sherlock stood and leaned into john face "Should i repeat myself!?" he growled lowly his face free of emotion well to the untrained eye which sent sent john over the edge he took the collar of the shorter ravens shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "You are damn well the best friend i could ever imagine having!! You bottle off your emotions from the world and trap them inside you claiming not to have emotions at all!! YOU worry me and this is one of the very few time i get you to actually TALK to me!! Not to mention the fact that YOU never see your own emotions half the time YOU, YOU BASTARD!! You have no idea how many time I laid there in bed and the only thing I could think off is 'is that dumb ass alright what is he gets hurt again or gets caught' SO don't even ASK ME WHAT IT IS TO ME. BECAUSE IT'S JUST SHORT OF EVERYTHING TO ME!!!"

Sherlock's eyes widened and he stayed silent vary silent he had sent john angry before but something about his time made Sherlock's stomach twist he stared at the ground then saw a drop hit the ground and his vision went blurry 'what is..' Sherlock thought and looked up at John feeling small water droplets trail down his face. John froze and stared at Sherlock 'He's crying!?' john thought and quickly did the first thing he knew to do if someone he cared for was crying. John closed pressed their lips together to form a kiss his hands slowly let go of Sherlock's shirt collar and slid to his waist. Sherlock froze up at first tears still going then kissed back feeling comforted well again until John ruined it all again. John's eyes shot open and he pulled backhands still on Sherlock's waist. "Shit sorry.. whenever Mary cries a kiss calms her kind of a second nature to me" 

Sherlock nodded and laid his head on John's chest and softly sighed "Watson please just one night, just stay with me one more night you can even sleep on just the sofa if you wanted to well you have too since I kinds rearranged stuff and you don't sleep in my bed" john sighed and thought on it of a second "fine I'll stay for one last night". Sherlock's head shot up "And never say a word about this to anyone at all even Mary" John nodded and smiled looking at the clock. "Two past one in the morning we should sleep alright Sherlock" Sherlock nodded and took john to the bedroom and pointed at the sofa that was there before slipping away to change into a man's sleeping shirt and sleeping pants and came back climbing into the bed at grabbing a book. John, on the other hand, took off his jacket and hat setting them on the arm of the sofa, and set his shoes next to the sofa as well before laying down and using the sofa pillow as a pillow. A few moments of silence went by and John was almost asleep when "John do you want some covers or a better pillow..?". a soft sigh came to John. "No I'm fine Sherlock," he said and turned on his back. Sherlock bit the inside of his lip and nodding before blowing out the candle next to his bed and fully laid down and closed his eyes to sleep.

About and hour passes and John still hasn't fallen asleep, too many things on his mind. Sherlock one the other hand was fast asleep deep in his dream possibly a little too deep in his dreams. Saying this john laid there quietly thinking the room was almost dead silent even so quiet the slightest noise could be heard clearly such as wood shifting people walking outside or even the slight whimpers of the man sleeping. The whimpers weren't at all what john had heard form Sherlock, the only whimpers he had heard had been out of pain or tying to give the puppy eyes to get what he wanted. But these, these were different he couldn't quite figure it out until He heard something he never expected he heard a moan. It was short and sweet but nonetheless, it was a moan. John quickly dismissed it and turned over but there it was again a little louder. John's heart began to race and he sat up and looked at Sherlock his eyes wide. He thought nothing could get worse until he heard a "John" come from the sleeping man a small moan fallowing. John's already fast beating heart started to pond in his chest he stood and walked over to the bed, on Sherlock's side and lightly put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder his heart still racing. He stared down at man even with it being almost pitch black he could still see that raven was flushed red. Sherlock squirmed under The doctor's touch and l whined an eager whine before his eyes shot open and at the as if he had just realized that specific touch was not of his dreams. 

The room fell silent but only for a split second before Sherlock sat up keeping the lower half of him covered. the both sat there and stared at each other in silence Sherlock's eyes were wide and full of embarrassment and guilt. "Did i by uh... by any chance say anything in my sleep" The now stupid feeling genius asked keeping a close eye on John which only nodded. Sherlock's heart dropped and he gulped "Well what  did you hear" he asked so dearly hoped it was just mumbles and whimpers he could easily make a quick cover up for that but there was no cover up for moaning your long time friends name in your sleep.  

 

_ **TO BE CONTINUED** _

**Author's Note:**

> MuhAHHAHAHAHAHAH you have to wait until the next the chapter for the smut


End file.
